Morbo: Sesión II
by Sexy-Lust
Summary: Lean bajo su propio criterio. "Las criticas y opiniones no cambiarán en nada mis próximas parejas o relatos"


Hola, soy la Princesa flama y quiero compartirles una experiencia inolvidable y salvaje que tuve hace unos días con mi novioFinn.

Pues verán él ha sido muy dulce y cariñoso conmigo, la verdad es que lo quiero mucho y él a mí y nos consta a los 2, en el lapso de nuestra relación tenemos confianza y afecto, hace 3 días estábamos platicando en su casa, esta vez Jake había ido a dejar BMO a su partido de fut-bol así que teníamos por así decirlo la casa para nosotros solos, claro que yo hasta el momento no había pensado en hacer ninguna barbaridad o cosa indebida ya que no es mi estilo de pensar.

Naturalmente comenzamos a platicar y la platica pasó a unos besos sin llegarnos a comer, pero bueno tal vez no conozco mucho a Finn porque se notaba un poco nervioso ese día y yo sin sospechar nada aún, llegó el momento en que se armó de valor así que me dijo nerviosamente:

-¿Princesa flama recuerdas que una vez coincidimos en que es mejor intentar alcanzar lo que uno quiere o desea en la vida que quedarse con la duda?- me preguntó

-Claro que sí- le respondí segura de mí misma

-Bueno lo que pasa es que te quería proponer algo, pero por favor prométeme que no te vas a enojar conmigo ni te vas a molestar- me dijo mostrándose más nervioso

-Está bien, te lo prometo

-Bueno es que lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho tu trasero- dijo algo sonrojado

Sinceramente yo me comencé a reír por lo que me había dicho, pensé que sería algo más delicado o serio así que lo único que hice fue comenzar a reírme por su comentario

-Jajajajaja ¿estás bromeando?

Pregunte riendo ya que algunas veces me ha hecho algunas bromas con respecto a mi trasero por estar muy bien desarrollado y lindo

-No- me contestó en tono serio- es la verdad, princesa no te voy a mentir me gustaría tener sexo anal contigo, mira si tu aceptas seré el chico más feliz de Ooo ¡por favor te lo suplico!- me rogó

Yo solo me comencé a reír por lo que me dijo y la verdad que no me pareció tan difícil hacerlo, él es un chico muy lindo y atento conmigo, además lo quiero mucho y supuse que estábamos en una buena edad ahora y que no le importaba más que le regalara cosas o le diera algo cursi, además si eso lo haría feliz estaría bien pues lo amo mucho

-Está bien Finn cumpliré tu fantasía- le dije sonriendo

-Gracias princesa eras la mejor, pero lo que pasa es que quiero tener sexo anal salvaje si no te importa- me volvió a decir sonrojado

De nueva cuenta sonreí y acepté sin ninguna protesta así que le propuse ir a la cama para hacerlo pero me detuvo diciéndome:

-Hay algo más

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté

-¿Cuándo lo hagamos puedo decirte algunas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?- volví a preguntar

-Bueno algunas cosas fuertes, me gustaría llamarte culona y quisiera que tú me digas: ¡quiero que le rompas el culo a tu princesa!- dijo

-Jajaj está bien andando- le dije llevándolo a la cama

En primera instancia me quitó mi vestido agresivamente y me acorraló contra la pared comenzando a besar mis bubis y a morderlas por completo con salvajismo, después me dio vuelta colocando mi cabeza en la parte superior de un mueble sometiéndome con una de sus manos y se acercó empinándose hasta llegar a mi oído y me dijo furiosamente:

-Te voy a dar por atrás maldita culona

-Sí… quiero que le rompas el culo a tu princesa Finn- le dije suplicando

Pareció que eso fue suficiente para encenderlo y untándose saliva en la mano pasó esta por mi esfínter y de un jalón me comenzó a coger sin piedad por ahí mientras yo creaba muecas y me aguantaba el dolor que sentía, de vez me azotaba las caderas y me penetraba a más profundidad sintiendo yo una gran opresión por ello, él seguía manteniendo una mano sobre mi cabeza sometiéndome y con la otra golpeaba mis caderas sin piedad embistiéndome hasta el fondo

-¿!Esto querías!? ¡Eres una maldita culona! ¡Te voy a dar más duro culona!- decía en tono eufórico mientras lo hacia

-Haaa, si, si Finn… quiero que le rompas el culo a tu princesa- volvía a decir yo

Cuando quitó su mano de mi cabeza sin despegarse de mi me llevó a la cama y me puso de a 4 mientras seguía envistiéndome, ahora con una mano me masturbaba mi sexo mientras que con la otra apretaba y masajeaba mis 2 bubis, chupaba mi espalda recorriendo todo hasta llegar a mi oído y metía salvajemente su lengua en mi boca y la movía dentro de la mía.

Seguimos haciéndolo y la verdad Finn no fue nada delicado conmigo, no paraba de llamarme culona en tono eufórico y yo solo repetía lo que me había pedido, grave error el me penetraba y lastimaba más mis caderas… me dolió mucho pero al él no parecía importarle, solo se quería satisfacer sin pensar en mí. Conozco muy bien a Finn y sus deseos y parecía que en verdad quería tratar duro a su princesa pero no me quedó de otra más que aguantarme, aunque debo reconocer que no fe del todo feo ya que si me hizo excitar con la masturbación y el masaje en mis bubis, bueno fue su fantasía y yo se la cumplí.

Cuando terminó me llenó de besos y me dio las gracias, también me pidió perdón por lo que me había dicho y que solo lo dijo porque yo lo permití y era el momento, le dije que no se preocupara y que no había problema, después le di un beso apasionado y nos cambiamos, sinceramente a mí me encantó hacerlo y verlo feliz.

Al día siguiente en mi casa al caminar me dolía mucho y fue peor cuando tuve que sentarme, sencillamente no podía, el esfínter me dolía muchísimo pero sabía porque, a pesar del dolor fue algo maravilloso y no me arrepiento de nada, hasta el momento cuando salgo con Finn no me ha vuelto a decir que quiere que se repita, algo que agradezco mucho pero la verdad estaría dispuesta a hacerlo de nuevo.


End file.
